Technoshock
by SilentSongAtDawn
Summary: An unassuming trip to Paris takes a darker turn when the time that Natalie Williams had planned to spend with her sister looking for Paris' heroes and her idols, Ladybug and Chat Noir, starts to shrink because her sister's phone seems more important. Short Two-Shot, written as an apology to my Natalie.


**Electroshock**

 _For my own Natalie.  
You will always be my priority._

 _x_

Natalie Williams couldn't stop herself from bouncing up and down, arms flapping wildly like a T-Rex trying to take flight as she giggled uncontrollably. She couldn't believe it! She was here! After hoping, dreaming, scheming, screaming(In excitement), packing, and riding a plane for what felt like FOREVER even though her sister assured her it was only 12 hours, she was finally visiting the place she had dreamed of her entire life! Well, only the past few years of it, but still.

Paris France! Home of the two greatest super heroes in the entire world, and Natalie's idols, Ladybug and Chat Noir! ("Not like talking, Chat," she reminded one of her brothers when they said it wrong. "It makes an SH sound, like shoe, except with the 'at' at the end instead of oo.")

Natalie had never been more excited in her life! Sure, it would be nice if her brothers didn't have to come, she would have loved for it to just be Mom, Dad, and her big sister Dawn, but it was okay, because she and Dawn would go out and look for the two heroes while Mom and Dad took the boys to go do something else! It was going to be the bestest and most perfect vacation ever! ("I can say bestest if I want, Dawn! I don't care that it's not a word, this is going to be too amazing for just, 'The BEST Vacation ever,' so I HAVE to say Bestest!)

Once they got to the hotel, put their bags down, and figured out who would be sleeping where, Natalie was ready to go, seemingly unfazed by the long, arduous journey. She was full of energy, excitement, and practically sparkling.

"Mom, mom! Can Dawn and I go looking for Ladybug and Chat Noir now?" Natalie pleaded, her eyes seeming to grow comically larger.

"If you can convince Dawn to go," Her mom chuckled tiredly as she flopped down onto the bed. Natalie grinned bigger and brighter than the sun.

"Thanks mom! Love you!" She kissed her mother's cheek, earning another tired chuckle as she dashed off to find her sister.

Dawn wasn't hard to find. She was sprawled on the couch, earbuds in and eyes glued to her cellphone screen, watching some YouTuber she'd never meet play some game she'd never play. Her eyes were barely open, but it seemed that this video was more important to her than regaining the sleep she had lost. Natalie knew that she would complain about being tired later because she wasn't sleeping now like the rest of the family, but hey! Nothing to get your blood pumping and chase away every ounce of exhaustion like seeing the greatest heroes in Paris, right?

"Dawn! Dawn! Dawn! Dawn! Dawn!" Natalie chanted until her sister paused her video and looked over at her, one eyebrow raised.

Dawn and Natalie didn't look very similar at all. Natalie was blonde, Dawn was a brunette. Natalie's hair was short, Dawn's was long. Natalie was a stick, no curves at all, (To be fair, she was just 12,) and Dawn, at 19, was nothing but curves. Natalie's eyes were always blue, but her sister's frequently changed colors, usually sitting somewhere around a blue-green. Despite all their differences, they both loved each other very much. Natalie would even go so far as to say she loved Dawn more than Ladybug and Chat Noir, but the chance to have them all in the same place at the same time? Talk about amazing!

"Can I help you Natalie?" Dawn drawled, tired written all over her face. Natalie would definitely change that! Nothing made you more awake than the two heroes of Paris!

"Mom said we can go look for Ladybug and Chat Noir!" She grinned. "I've been checking The Lady Blog on my tablet, and it said that they haven't been seen yet today, so we might still be able to catch them!"

"Natalie," Dawn sighed, rolling over to face her. "I am very tired. For twelve hours now, I have been sitting in an airplane, between two of your brothers, mind you, just waiting for the chance to sit down on something other than an airplane, and relax. I know you would like to see Ladybug and Chat Noir, but right now, I don't have any energy to do anything other than sit here and watch YouTube, and eventually pass out."

"But that's the best part!" Natalie persisted! "When you see Ladybug and Chat Noir, the greatest heroes in all of Paris and arguably the world, you won't feel the slightest bit tired! The sheer amazingness of them will give you so much joy and energy that you'll feel like you just slept for a week then drank 5 energy drinks!"

Dawn smiled softly, albeit tiredly. Natalie was so cute when she was excited about things like this, and the amount of energy she had was really incredible. "Tell you what," Dawn said, putting the phone down. "You let me relax for the rest of the day. It's about 3 hours till bedtime, so we wouldn't have much time anyway. Then, tomorrow, I'll probably not have as much energy as you, but I will have enough energy to go Super Hero Searching with you, okay?"

Natalie deflated slightly. She felt like every moment in Paris not looking for her idols was a moment wasted, but she understood that her sister was tired. "Okay," she agreed. "but do you promise that we'll go?"

"I promise," Dawn nodded, rolling back onto her back.

"Pinkie Pie Promise?" The young blonde girl persisted.

"Yeah, sure," Her older sister smiled. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

"Yay!" Natalie squealed, jumping on her sister and hugging her tightly. "Sister, I'm going to see Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

"Yes, I'm aware," came the muffled response before the younger of the two climbed off her sister.

"Thank you!" Natalie beamed, before frowning at the device in Dawn's hands, which her eyes were once again glued to. "You're not going to stay awake all night watching that, are you?"

Dawn shook her head, though her eyes never left the video. "No, of course not. I'm just gonna finish this one and then go to sleep."

"Okay…" Natalie wasn't entirely sure that it would just be the one video, but there wasn't much she could do about it other than hope that her sister kept her word…

What was she thinking? Regardless, she had Pinkie Pie Promised, so she had to keep her promise, and she would! Why would she ever doubt her sister?

Eventually, after staring at the Lady Blog on her tablet for a little while longer, Natalie decided to retire too. She had plenty of energy, but she needed all she could get for Hero Hunting tomorrow! Who knows maybe they would get to see an Akuma fight, and they would have to run away really fast, because as cool as that would be, it would also be kinda dangerous.

As she made her way to the pull out bed that she had claimed, she noted with a twinge of sadness that her sister was still watching videos, though this looked like a new one.

"Maybe she'll put it down soon," She thought to herself as she lay down and closed her eyes. Without her knowledge, however, a little hole had been cut in her good mood. Part of her doubted that her sister would actually sleep instead of watching videos, that she would keep her promise, that she wanted to see Ladybug and Chat Noir, that she wanted to spend time with her, and it was that little bit of doubt that would grow to overtake her, and would ensure this was the most eventful vacation ever.

x

Cover Image from . I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, My Little Pony, or any other things referenced in this fanfiction.


End file.
